Why You're Ruling Me
by Snow757
Summary: A series of oneshots with different settings, times and universes. All about Reborn x Luce.
1. Assurance

Hello there ^^

I have this bad habit of getting an ideas that wouldn't leave me until I write them down. I wrote this for the 30 prompt OTP challenge I took on Tumblr. It will be a series of oneshots with different settings, times and universes. Whatever goes really.

I really hope that you'll like it :D

...

**Title:** Assurance.

**Pairing(s):** Reborn x Luce.

**Prompt:** Holding hands.

**Timeline:** Before canon.

**Summary:** "Adorable, right?"

* * *

**Why You're Ruling Me**

Assurance

* * *

No matter which angle he looked from, this situation wasn't normal.

He wasn't used to this.

He didn't think that one day he would be standing in the busy paths of the market, holding ten or more grocery bags while looking utterly out of the place.

Then again, he didn't think that he would be anyone's errand boy. Especially the errand boy of the cheerfully humming woman that was walking in front of him without a care in the world. How did that happen is still beyond him.

"Here, hold this for me. I need to get some coffee beans." And then Luce shoved yet another bag filled with God knows what in his hands and left before he managed to say anything.

Reborn sighed. "This woman…" Though a hint of a fond smile showed briefly on his features.

He took a seat next to the fountain, that was in the center of the market, and observed his surroundings. And after a while of looking around aimlessly, the sight of an old couple holding hands caught his attention.

He didn't want to admit it, but he found the act to be…

"Adorable, right?"

Reborn kept quiet and didn't answer the smiling Luce that was currently sitting next to him. "It's sights like these that makes me want to keep the world at peace, you know?"

"I see that you're being absurd as usual," Reborn noted dully. Although he had worked with the Shaman for a long while, he didn't agree with the way she viewed the world by.

"And I see that you're being as bitter as the coffee you drink," she replied amusedly, showing him the coffee beans she wanted to get earlier. "Is this kind okay with you? I couldn't find your favorite one."

Reborn nodded and stood up, signaling her to follow him. "You finished shopping, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said, following his lead while sighing with defeat. "Though I wanted to buy the spice Lal liked so much, but they told me that it would arrive tomorrow."

_Leave it to Luce to worry about something like that._ "You worry too much." Taking a quick glance towards her when she didn't answer, Reborn was surprised to find his boss looking overly troubled.

"Sometimes, I feel that my time in this world is counted, Reborn," Luce said, bangs covering her eyes and voice barely above whisper. "And maybe it's just me, but I want to leave you all with a good memory, no matter how small it was."

The sound of bags shifting was heard, and Luce felt a warm hand grabbing hers and holding it tightly.

"You worry too much," Reborn repeated again, only this time there was a assuring smile that he never showed before on his face.

No matter how much he wanted to avoid that fact, Luce's predictions never failed. Whatever she was feeling, it was right.

_He could get angry about it._

_He could feel hopeless about it._

_He could get devastated about it._

_He could worry sick about it._

_._

_._

"And now, it's us that look adorable, right?" Luce smiled warmly after getting over the shock that Reborn was holding hands with her.

.

.

_He could assure her about it._

Reborn smirked. "I believe the right word would be attractive."

"You're full of yourself as usual I see." Luce chuckled softly at the smug statement. Making the hitman smirk even more.

"Reborn."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Stop being so sentimental, Luce."

Luce smiled even more brightly, understanding the true meaning behind the hitman's words.

_You're welcome._

* * *

_End._

_Opinions and advices are always welcome ^^_


	2. Dragons

I never thought that I would see that many replies *touched* Thank you!

I hope this will be decent.

**Title: **Dragons.

**Pairing(s):** Reborn x Luce, and Luce ships dragons and princesses.

**Prompt:** Cuddling.

**Timeline:** AU, they're kids.

**Summary: **"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with a kind heart and a strong soul. She was showered with love by her parents and all the kingdom. The princess lived happily until one day, an evil witch hired by a rival kingdom kidnapped her and made her live in an old castle that a vicious, dark dragon guarded it._

_The king, wanting his daughter back by all costs, offered for the person who'll manage to succeed his daughter's hand in marriage. A lot had tried then but to no avail. But one day a-"_

"Yes, Luce?" the teacher asked the the six year old girl who raised her hand, interrupting the story along with it.

"The princess shouldn't marry anyone who came to save her," Luce said.

"Why?" the teacher inquired curiously.

"If I was in her place, I would've married the dragon instead!" The young girl explained cheerfully.

Before the teacher could reply to Luce's answer, the bell rang signalling for recess, making the children run out of the class excitedly.

"The dragon, huh?" the teacher mused, "strange girl."

_I like the way she thinks, though._

* * *

"Who's that?" she asked her playmates curiously.

"Oh, that's the gate keeper's son. You're new so you don't know anything about him, but he's so scary!"

Confused about how could that seemingly older boy be so scary, Luce asked again, "Why would you think so?"

Her playmates then started to tell her unbelievable tales about the gate keeper's son and how utterly terrifying he was. _"He ate a boy once! I saw it with my own eyes!"_

Needless to say, Luce didn't think about approaching the boy anymore.

But she was still very curious about him.

* * *

_Even if he was scary, shouldn't he have friends?_ Luce thought every time she saw the fedora wearing boy leaning boredly over the fence.

She didn't realize that she spent her entire school days observing him until it was the time for leaving.

_Why are they saying that he's scary? He's just quiet._

* * *

"Where are you, Mom?" she asked over the phone, an adorable pout was on her features.

_"I'm so sorry, honey. But the road is currently closed, it'll take a while to get to your school. Wait for me, okay?"_

"Okay…" Luce replied and handed the phone to the principle after she finished her call.

She stayed at his office for a while but she grew bored without having anything to do, so the moment the principle got busy, she immediately went out.

"It's cold," she noted when upon reaching to the school playground. She really regretted refusing to take a jacket today.

"What are you doing here?" an unfamiliar voice questioned her.

When Luce turned around and saw who it was, she immediately started pleading, "Don't eat me! I don't taste that great, promise! Mom will get sad if you do!"

_The Scary Monster of The Playground_ merely raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the school building. "The principle is asking franticly about you, so do me a favor and go to him before he gets a heart attack."

"You're not going to eat me?" She looked at him with disbelief.

"No," _The Scary Monster of The Playground _replied, "I prefer to eat coffee cakes instead of human flesh."

A sudden cold breeze caused her to shiver before she could sigh in relief.

"Here, take this." And the next thing she knows, she was engulfed by the warm presence of a jacket a kind of large for her. And that the owner of it went quietly to his usual spot over the fence.

_He's… nice._

* * *

Reborn was surprised when the girl from yesterday came to him, dragging a plastic bag along with her. He thought that she would pretend they didn't talk and treat him like all the other kids.

"Hello," she greeted.

"What do you want?" he asked in return, frowning with confusion.

"Your jacket, I'm here to return it to you." He watched as she got his jacket out of the bag she was carrying earlier, neatly folded and smelling like daises, along with a huge jar.

"What's that?"

She looked embarrassed then. "I looked for coffee cakes at my house but I didn't find any, so I took the coffee cookies my mom made yesterday."

"The whole cookie jar?" Reborn asked, looking throughly amused, "You don't do things lightly, do you?"

Before she could defend herself (her face looked very adorable, blushing embarrassedly like that), he opened the jar and took a cookie from it. "It taste good, thank you."

The girl looked utterly ecstatic at that. Offering a hand, she asked with a bit of hesitance, "I'm Luce, can we be friends… uh?"

"Reborn," he answered and shook her hand.

"And sure, why not?"

* * *

They became really good friends after that. Luce continued to steal cookie jars from her house and Reborn continued to shamelessly accept them (why deny what his heart desired?) Even Leon, Reborn's pet chameleon, took a liking towards Luce, seeing as the lizard abandoned his owner the moment she was in sight.

Reborn couldn't blame him though.

He told her the reason why he didn't attend school along with the other kids was because he's home schooled, his mother was kind of paranoid about public schools for some reason so she took the job of teaching him. Luce found out that Reborn was a hidden genius with some seriously bizarre quirks.

She told him that she was the only daughter to her widowed mom and that she moved into this town recently. And Reborn found out that Luce was the nicest and friendliest person he ever met on his quite the short life.

* * *

"You're really warm," Luce noted cheerfully.

Reborn though, wasn't going to be swayed by her adorableness. "Where's your jacket?"

Ever since the time she _really_ forgot to wear her jacket and he decided to hug her as an attempt to get warm (he forgot his jacket that day himself), Luce decided that she'll hug him instead of taking her fluffy jacket.

"A flamingo took it." She gave him a toothy grin that said _'believe me, I'm being totally honest!'_

Reborn sighed and held her closer when she shivered again.

* * *

_"Reborn and Luce sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ The other kids around them would chant upon seeing them in that way.

They really didn't mind it much.

* * *

One day, Luce came to him crying.

Reborn already planned several_ painful_ ways to get even before she uttered a word.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while mentally discussing with Leon on when will they take their revenge.

"M-My classmates laughed at me when I said that I wanted to marry the dragon today again…" Luce sniffed.

_They'll pay._ "You can marry whoever you want, Luce." _That's if I didn't kill him._ "Now wipe those tears, they make you look ugly."

Luce then smiled that pretty smile of hers that always managed to get his stomach flipped and asked happily, "Does that mean that I can marry you?"

_What?_

_Is this a dream?_

Reborn sighed, stroked her hair as he held her and smiled fondly.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

End.

What do you think?


End file.
